In recent years, various electric home appliances in general home have been digitized, and are connected via a network.
In particular, as for televisions, digital broadcast televisions (to be abbreviated as DTVs hereinafter) have prevailed as digital broadcasting began. Such DTV can be connected to a network or to the Internet via a network router, so as to allow usage such as display of WEB sites on the television screen and the like.
In the aforementioned audio/visual (to be abbreviated as AV hereinafter) home network environment, in order to save video data and acoustic data from the DTV, a recording device such as a hard disk (HDD) recorder or the like is generally used.
By connecting a network printer, the contents displayed on the DTV can be printed, and an example that provides a print content unique to a broadcast program is disclosed (for example, see patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-341630